Words To Be Said
by The Palm of a Tiny Hand
Summary: This is my own continuing of the Last Dance episode. ENDING HAS CHANGED!


**Okay, I was bored, so I decided to write my first Gakuen Alice fic! **

**First half was part one of the episodes, and was written by Higuchi Tachibana, not me. The rest afterwards, are. **

**Well, this is going to be one-shot, seeing as I do not have any good ideas on my stories so far.**

**Trust me, I was really bored. It was only after I watched the Last Dance episode that I got on writing.**

**Criticism is welcomed.**

**Edited on: July 18, 2008**

* * *

"I don't want... to show you..."

Mikan stared at him, confused. "Darkness? Do you mean-"

"That's enough! Just go away, you ugly girl!" he shouted.

Mikan fumed up inside. "What?" she cried. "Just when I thought you were becoming nice, you go back to how you used to be." She then pointed at him and made a weird face. "I don't get it! How would YOU feel if I called you names like 'ugly' or 'polkadot' or 'strawberry print'?" she questioned as she then placed her hands on her hips and turned away.

"Mikan."

Mikan slowly turned towards him, shock evident on her face.

The fireworks had then just begun.

There was a long silence between them.

"Natsume... did you just..." She wasn't able to finish. Her voice was suddenly caught in her throat.

Natsume looked up, bangs flowing freely so she could see his eyes. "Go," he said emotionlessly. "Don't come close to me again. Just go."

Mikan, without hesitation, slowly turned the other way, and walked out of the forest.

Ruka was hiding in the trees as he watched the brunette slowly walk out without a word. His eyes widened as he then noticed a faint blush rising on her cheeks.

Back in the Post Dance area, everyone was still doing usual stuff, not knowing what was going on.

"Now... There's only a short time left before the end of the dance," said the announcer. "At this time, we'll be starting the last dance! First, Haruda Misaki from the middle school's choice!"

Mikan slowly towards where Anna and Nonoko were.

They both turned to find a beet red Mikan. "Oh, Mikan-chan! What's wrong?" she asked.

"You're face is red!" Anna cried.

"More importantly, have you chosen someone for the last dance yet?" Nonoko asked, changing the subject.

"Misaki-sensei rejected us..." Anna said sadly.

"Oh... I'm all alone this year once again," Nonoko agreed.

Mikan wasn't paying attention. _He... He just suddenly says people's names so seriously._

"How about you, Mikan-chan?" Anna asked, unaware that Mikan wasn't listening.

"Have you chosen your partner for the last dance?" Nonoko asked.

Mikan finally heard them. "N-not yet, but..." She was at a loss for words once again. She then lifts her hand and places it on her chest. _Oh no, my heart won't stop pounding! What should I do?_

The pair sweatdropped as they suddenly saw Mikan pacing quicking back and forth, holding her head.

"AHH! I DON'T KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON ANYMORE!" she cried.

Nonoko smiled nervously. "Mi-Mikan..."

In the back of the room, Hotaru was eating mindlessly, ignoring the pampering adults that were pestering her. She then stopped eating as she heard Mikan's cries and looked over at her.

Back in the forest, Ruka slowly walked over to his best friend, who looked up at him in surprise.

"Ruka."

Ruka then quietly sat down, a few inches away from his friend. "Natsume, why don't you go to the dance?" he asked him, not looking at him in the face.

Natsume stared at him. "I'm fine," he said. "You ought to go yourself."

Ruka sighed. "I already did," he stated. "I already danced, too." Then, he stayed silent for a while.

Natsume did the same.

"That's the first time I've ever really heard you call a girl by her name," Ruka then said.

"That's... because she wouldn't stop getting close to me and yelling all the time," Natsume said quickly as he then looked away and placed his palm under his chin.

Ruka looked at him. "You really should go," he said. "Sakura will probably name you for the Last Dance."

"What are you talking about?" Natsume said. "If she names anyone, it'll be you, won't it?"

"No, it'll be you, Natsume," the blonde argued.

"It'll be Ruka." Natsume then looked at Ruka and they then started staring each other down.

It was like that for a few minutes, until they both finally looked away, Natsume's hand going back under his chin.

Back at the Post Dance area, Hotaru stood on the stage, her Rookie of the Year tiara shining brightly. "Last Dance... Next, Rookie of the Year! Imai Hotaru's choice!" said the announcer standing next to her. "Her choice... Nogi Ruka!"

Mikan's eyes widened as she watched Hotaru's faint blush from upstage.

In the forest, Ruka was shocked as he heard his name. "M-me?" he asked no one in particular.

Natsume then smirked. He then stood up and pulled Ruka along with him. "Come on, you're partner is waiting," he said as he pulled his friend over to the dance area.

Everyone turned towards where Ruka and Natsume were, stunned.

"R-Ruka-pyon?" Mikan said to herself. She then smiled. _The blackmailing must've attracted her._ She then turned and noticed Ruka, and a certain crimson-eyed boy pushing him. No sooner had she seen him, heat started rising in her cheeks as she then turned away.

"Next, Sakura Mikan!"

She then looked up at the announcer called her name. She slowly walked up the stage in regret. _I haven't thought of anyone to pick yet..._

Ruka, red in the face, slowly walked over into the crowd, as Hotaru neared him. He then pointed to himself in shock. "Me?" he said to her.

Hotaru let out a faint smile as she curtsied. "You'll accept me, won't you?" she asked him.

It was a while before Ruka finally answered. "S-someone's going to have to hold my bunny..." he said quietly. The furry creature looked up at him with a questionable daze.

"I'll do it!" a voice cried behind them.

They both turned to find Kokoroyomi running towards them. As he stood next to Ruka, he spreads out his arms.

The bunny responded by jumping into them.

Ruka's eyes widened at the bunny's choice.

"Have fun!" shouted Kokoroyomi as he ran off with the bunny.

Ruka and Hotaru were silent as they turned and watched the stage. Hotaru glanced at Ruka, who was blushing madly and looking at the floor. "So, do you accept me?"

Ruka jumped at the question. He then nodded weakly. "Y-yes," he said quietly.

Natsume turned at looked at the stage, where Mikan was standing with the announcer, a confused look in her eyes.

The announcer looked at her, waiting for her answer.

Mikan stood still, forgetting that she was on the stage. _Who should I choose? _She looked at Tsubasa, who was standing next to Misaki. _Tsubasa-senpai is already taken._ She then looked around, until her eyes landed on Natsume, the blush growing deeper. _Should I choose Natsume? Is he my only choice?_

The announcer stared at her, then kneeled down to her level. "Um, Sakura-san, please, answer. Any answer will do," he whispered to her.

Mikan was silent for a while.

"Sakura-san, please, you're the last one. We really need to start the Last Dance soon," he whispered.

She slowly turned and whispered in his ear.

The announcer's eyes widened for a moment, until he stood back up and then smiled. "Next, Sakura Mikan's choice!" he said into the microphone, catching almost everyone's attention. "Her choice... Hyuuga Natsume!"

"WHAT?!" screamed a furious Sumire.

"No one should be able to dance with him besides the President!" Wakako, her faithful companion, cried.

Natsume then stared at Mikan for the longest time.

She slowly walked off the stage and towards him, holding her hands in front of her and staring at the ground. As she stopped in front of him, she slowly looked up to find his face staring intently at her. "N-Natsume-kun, will y-you accept m-me?" she stuttered.

Natsume was aware of everyone's gazes on him and Mikan at the moment. Neither noticed as Hotaru clicked away on her camera, taking pictures of the two, as Ruka stood behind her, a hand on his forehead.

"Is he doing to do it?" one person said.

"No way, I doubt that he's going to say yes! He's not the type!" said another.

Natsume's hands were clenching in his pockets. _Baka, I told you to stay away from me. Why did you call out my name?_

Mikan's eyes teared after a moment. "I guess that's a no then..." she started to say. "Sorry to bother you and bring up everyone's attention."

Just as she slowly began to turn, he noticed a stray tear falling down her cheeks. His eyes widened. _Why is she crying...?_

Mikan was just about to walk away but stopped as she felt a hand on her wrist. She turned, surprised, as she noticed that the hand was Natsume's.

He stood still, one hand in his pocket, and one hand on her wrist. He wasn't looking at her once he said, "I accept."

Everyone was as equally shocked as Mikan, who was in a daze as he pulled her towards the crowd.

And thus, the music started, and everyone started dancing with their partners. Hotaru and Ruka wouldn't have been known as the Blushing Couple if they weren't blushing so much. Well, Ruka more than her. Hotaru's gaze was on her brunette best friend, who was blushing as Natsume placed an arm around her waist.

Mikan stared at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing on earth. _After telling me to stay away, I suddenly get in this tangled mess. But... why did he accept?_ She finally gained the courage to look up at him, and she then saw that his crimson eyes were staring right at her.

They say that eyes were the key to everyone's emotions, and Mikan was finding that saying to be quite true. As she stared at him, she saw all the feelings that she knew he would never say outloud. In his eyes, she saw anger, betrayal, confusion, and one that she couldn't tell what it was. Suddenly, she felt that it was wrong to call him. Maybe she should've stayed away.

Natsume saw her sad look as she refused to meet with his eyes. _Does she find me that distasteful? Am I that bad that she won't even look at me?_

They danced around in silence. Mikan was trying to not look him in the eye, because she knew that once she did, she would feel more guilty.

Natsume simply stared at her. He finally had enough after a few minutes. "Oi, Polkadots."

Mikan flinched as he called her.

"Why aren't you looking at me?" Natsume asked.

Mikan still stared over to her side. "I-I am looking at you," she said after a moment.

Natsume sweatdropped. Her answer was so dumb it was pathetic. He then began pulling her back into the forest. Surprisingly, she didn't protest.

Hotaru watched as the two departed for the trees. Ruka seemed to have noticed, too. "I wonder what happened," he said.

Hotaru shrugged.

Tsubasa also noticed from a few feet away. He smiled to himself. _Hyuuga, you better make her happy once you come back._

Misaki pounded him on the head, leaving a big red bump.

Tsubasa held his head in pain. "What the hell was that for?!" he screamed at her.

"What are you smiling about? Are you thinking perverted thoughts again?!" Misaki questioned, hands on her hips.

"What do you mean, 'again'? I've never thought perverted thoughts before!" Tsubasa protested.

"Uh huh, sure," Misaki retorted. "Tell me that when you've stopped looking six inches below my head." She then walked away with a smugged look on her face.

Tsubasa shook his head. _I am so misunderstood..._

Natsume finally stopped and let go of Mikan's hand.

Mikan was standing still, with her head to the ground.

It was silent for a while.

Natsume then turned and faced her. She still wouldn't look at him. This was all that made him fume up. "Why aren't you looking me in the eye?!" he questioned.

Mikan jumped at his tone of voice, but still refused to meet his gaze.

Natsume was angry. "Why? Is my face to disgusting to look at? Look at me!" he shouted, then held her chin and lifted it up until their eyes met. He instantly regretted what he did when he noticed her eyes welling up.

"You said to stay away from you," Mikan said quietly. "You told me to go away, but I called your name anyway."

Natsume's grip loosened and he let go of her chin and stared at her.

"I don't know what came up, but you were my only choice," she said, looking towards the ground once again. "I felt guilty and I didn't want to make you mad, but I couldn't do anything. I wanted to do what you wanted me to do, but somehow, I just can't do it."

"I..." He was at a loss for words. So that was why. _Baka... you never tend to stop confusing me._

Mikan was surprised as she suddenly felt strong arms circle around her and pulled her into an embrace. "Na-Natsume...?"

"Mikan... I'm sorry."

Mikan froze. There it is again. _That's the second time he said my name... And on the same day!_ She slowly wrapped her arms around her and hugged him back. "Natsume, what are you sorry about? I'm the one who's sorry. I've made you angry."

Natsume's shoulder suddenly felt warm. It was then that he realized that Mikan was crying. He chuckled at this. "Baka, you didn't make me angry," he said, pulling her closer to him. "If anything, I think you've made me love you even more."

Mikan's eyes widened as they pulled away. _Did... Did he just...?_ She stared at him for the longest time. His eyes, they were so loving, and somehow, a bit scared. Without another thought, she dashed out of the forest yet again, feeling even more embarassed than before.

Natsume slumped to the ground, having a faint feeling that he knew this was going to happen. He then punched the ground. "Damn these feelings... Why did I have to tell her that?" he said to himself. He then looked up at the sky, wishing that the day would already end.

Mikan hurried back towards the crowd, and sat down on one of the nearby tables.

Hotaru noticed and walked over to her, Ruka following closely behind. "Mikan, what's wrong?" she asked.

Mikan shook her head, still red in the face.

"What did that boy do to you?" Hotaru questioned, a baka cannon readied in her hand.

Mikan and Ruka both gasped at their friend's sudden move. "No, no, Hotaru! He didn't do anything! Well, he did... but it was my fault anyway..."

Ruka looked at her. "Sakura-san, he didn't perhaps, tell you that he loved you, did he?" he said quietly.

Mikan heard this and stared at him intently, face turning scarlet.

Hotaru looked at both Ruka and Mikan in silence, as her armed hand wasn't armed anymore.

Mikan then turned and stared down at the table. Numbly, she nodded.

Natsume slowly began to walk back towards the crowd. As soon as he set foot on cement, he suddenly felt bad signals pointing towards him. He looked around for the person responsible. He then noticed Mikan at the table, her head the color of a tomato, Ruka, and Hotaru standing by her side. Hotaru had a baka gun, and cannon in her hands, and she was staring at Natsume, no glaring, eyes almost piercing his own. He twitched. The atmosphere suddenly changed as the raven haired girl suddenly chased after him.

Ruka stared at the two running, then at Mikan. He then sat down next to her. "So, he told you about his feelings. Is that so bad?" he asked her.

Mikan hesitated before answering. "I don't know. I don't even know about my own feelings," she said. "It all just came so suddenly."

Ruka sighed. "Well, if it helps, I think that you, too, also have the same feelings towards him," he said.

Mikan looked up at him. "Wha..."

"Think about it. Deep down, somewhere in your heart, you feel the same thing he feels towards you," Ruka said.

Mikan the clutched her heart and closed her eyes. _Do I? Do I really feel the same way?_

Hotaru then came back with a net. Of course, inside of it, was a irritated Natsume, just as expected. "Mikan, you and this guy have to talk," she said.

Mikan turned and was shocked as a dangling Natsume was right next to her. "Hotaru-chan, what in the world are you doing?!" she cried as she grabbed the net from her friend, and freeing Natsume.

"Capturing him. Isn't that what you wanted?" Hotaru was in a blank state.

Mikan blushed. "W-Well..."

Natsume looked at her. It seemed like a million years after she spoke.

"I... um..."

And it still came out as nothing helpful for the situation. This was so like her. It stayed like this for a while, and neither had noticed that they were now alone once again until Mikan looked around and saw Hotaru and Ruka walking away.

"Hotaru!" she cried. "Ruka-pyon! Don't leave me alone with..." Her voice faded as she blushed a deep shade of red.

Natsume stood still with his hands in his pockets. There was silence between them.

Mikan then remembered all the times he had helped her before today, and she concluded it with a thought that she did love him back. She slowly looked up at him. "N-Natsume...?" she said quietly.

Natsume looked at her.

"I... I think I..."

Natsume listened on, hoping it was what he thought it was.

"I... lov-" Mikan's confession was cut short once she felt something soft on her lips. Natsume had pulled her into a passionate kiss, and also gained the attention of some onlookers in the crowd. After all, they were kissing in a very public place.

"Look! It's Natsume! Kissing a girl!" one exclaimed.

"Hey, isn't that that Sakura girl that he's kissing?" said another.

Sumire and Wakako saw this and cried waterfall tears, nearly drowning themselves.

Tsubasa and Misaki watched them, smiling. "Finally," Tsubasa said.

Misaki had hearts in her eyes and she held her hands to her heart. "They are so CUTE!" she cried. "He finally did it!" She was hugging Tsubasa and swinging him this way and that.

Tsubasa grinned.

Hotaru was snapping pictures, even from far away. Her camera had the zooming in option.

Ruka was blushing at his best friend's maturity. But, since they both loved each other like he thought they did, he didn't want to break it apart.

Natsume pulled away from her, leaving a red faced Mikan, staring at him.

Mikan couldn't move. He had just stolen her first kiss. Natsume had just... kissed her. Inside, she was happy, but outside she was shocked that Natsume would do such a thing. But nonetheless, now was the time to tell him. "Natsume... I... I love you!" she cried as she looked away from embarrassment.

Natsume smiled, then pulled her face back to look at his. He gave her a peck on the lips before he said, "Now, we're even."

* * *

**For all of you that thought the former ending was crappy, what about this one?**

**I hope this is way better than the last.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading my EDITED former first GA fic! :)  
**


End file.
